


at least we have chips and ice cream

by jinhoes



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Food Fight, Not crack I promise, Thanksgiving, extremely american thanksgiving fic just bc, no deaths except food death ig, that's a plus, the yeoyan can be seen as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhoes/pseuds/jinhoes
Summary: Changgu blinked, suddenly noting the bag Yan An held in his hands. Amused, he met Yan An’s eyes. “You brought potato chips to a Thanksgiving dinner?”“Hey!” Yan An said, defensive.





	at least we have chips and ice cream

It started when Hyunggu got mashed potatoes coated in his hair, and Changgu knew instantly that something drastic was going to happen.

 

The thick, mashed substance slowly slid out of Hyunggu’s hair like goo and fell onto his plate with a soft, wet thud while Hyunggu sat still and silent, just like the other nine people at the dining table. He slowly lifted his hand to his hair and combed the majority of the glob from it, lifting his gaze straight towards the offender- Wooseok, on the opposite end of the table. The aim of Hyunggu’s retaliation was off, and the food hit Yuto hard in the shoulder instead.

 

‘ _ Oh fuck _ ,’ Changgu thought he saw Shinwon mouth, just as war broke out in the form of Hyojong laughing and turning the bowl of corn over onto Hwitaek’s head.

 

Changgu ducked, sliding out of his seat and onto the floor barely in time to avoid being nailed with pudding, lobbed directly from Hongseok’s spoon. He thought he heard the older curse and smiled, but didn’t dare laugh unless someone else heard and realized he was waiting out the storm underneath them.

 

He saw another form and felt his heart instinctively race.

 

Yan An looked up in a panic when Changgu slid down beside him, clearly expecting an attack. Changgu flinched back, thinking the same. They stared at each other hesitantly while shrieks and laughs sounded above, along with a voice that belonged to Shinwon yelling, “You’ve killed him!” at the same time a scream that sounded suspiciously like Wooseok rang through the room.

 

“Truce?” they chorused simulatenously, Yan An cautious and Changgu more pleading. Instantly, they grinned at each other and relaxed. Of the people who had gathered to have Thanksgiving at Hongseok’s house, Changgu was easily the least acquainted with Yan An, having only met him a few times at parties with the same group of people. He seemed like a nice enough guy, they just hadn’t had many chances to talk, despite being the same age.

 

Changgu blinked, suddenly noting the bag Yan An held in his hands. Amused, he met Yan An’s eyes. “You brought potato chips to a Thanksgiving dinner?”

 

“Hey!” Yan An said, defensive. “I don’t like some of this food, and if I’m going to pig out it may as well be on good things.” He seemed borderline offended. Changgu considered he may have somewhat of a point, and reached out his hand, prompting Yan An to drop a few chips onto it. As Changgu crunched, the table creaked as though someone had climbed on top, and he definitely heard Jinho’s giggle above the yells of battle.

 

“How long do you think they’ll last?” Yan An asked, and Changgu snorted.

 

“Until Hyojong or Wooseok win,” he said, and Yan An laughed a little too loudly, quieting instantly at Changgu’s pointed, nervous look. “Sorry.”

 

“They’ll realize we’re missing eventually, I just hope it’s after they’re done,” Changgu said, eyeing the underside of the table. Some kind of drink was dripping onto the hardwood floor on one end, forming a puddle. A person wearing timberlands stepped in it and yelped as he slid, confirming it was Hwitaek instantly. Changgu and Yan An looked at each other, working hard to conceal their laughs.

 

“As long as no one hurts the pies, they can do whatever they want to each other,” Yan An commented. Changgu grinned, agreeing, watching the feet around the table move and connecting it to the loud voices overhead. He had some more of Yan An’s chips and moved closer, so he was better hidden and more comfortable under the table.

 

“I hope you weren’t too attached to anything up there,” Changgu mused, and Yan An winced.

 

“My phone’s up there.”

 

“Not anymore,” Changgu said wryly, and Yan An whined. “Probably in the green beans or something.

 

“Hyojong!” Wooseok yelled, and half a second later the pair both jumped, hearing Hyojong’s high pitched scream pressing against their eardrums, followed by loud, almost coughing laughter from most of those above.

 

“Is it over?” Yan An whispered, eyeing the feet standing around the table cautiously. Changgu watched, nervous, thinking the same thing and trying to crunch the chips in his mouth as slow and quiet as possible.

 

Something made a thudding sound and Wooseok’s voice yelped, “Did you just throw  _ turkey _ at me?”, and the fight resumed with renewed aggression

 

“I’m not helping clean this up,” Yan An commented, eyeing the food scattered all across the floor. Changgu grinned, imagining the griping and complaining that was certain to occur when Hongseok made them all fix their mess. Changgu and Yan An certainly wouldn’t be sticking around for that.

 

“Want to go for ice cream while they clean?” he asked, and Yan An looked considerate before shrugging.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He seemed prepared to say something else, but cut off.

 

“Where’s Yan An?” Jinho asked, voice cutting through the fray, and Yan An tensed at Changgu’s side. He found the slight overpanicking almost endearing.

 

“Where’s Changgu?” Hongseok asked next, and Changgu tensed up as well, watching from all angles, waiting for a face to become visible. Him and Yan An scooted closer, as though their proximity may make it more likely for them to be spotted, even though Yan An had long ass limbs and Changgu wasn’t much better. Changgu noticed Yan An holding his breath, an action he didn’t have to do for long- apparently, Hongseok made the connection that he’d never seen Changgu reemerge from under the table, because Changgu caught Hongseok’s searching gaze and jumped involuntarily, eliciting a cry of surprise from Yan An.

 

“Under here!” Hongseok crowed, and in an instant hands were dragging him and Yan An into the open. Changgu was laughing as he was pinned down, feeling pudding being geled into his hair and cackling as someone started shoving rolls down his shirt for no good reason. By the screams beside him, he was certain Yan An was getting the same treatment.

 

“Enough!” Hwitaek called, and Changgu felt one more hand drag through his hair before he was allowed back up, laughing and red faced from embarrassment. The room was a complete and utter disaster, food everywhere- food that stuck was attatched to the ceiling and walls, food that didn’t was all across the floor. The guests themselves were coated with food, and Changgu watched what was definitely a rather large tomato roll free from Yuto’s pantleg. A disaster.

 

At his side, Yan An whined and pouted in complaint, dragging his hands through his hair and coating them with gravy and turkey grease. “This is gross.”

 

“Everyone’s gross,” Hyojong pointed out and Yan An closed his eyes, scrunching up his face.

 

“Clean up time,” Hongseok ordered, exactly as Yan An and Changgu had predicted. The guests all complained, one or two looking horrified, as though the idea that this needed to be cleaned up had only just crossed their minds for the first time.

 

“I didn’t do any of this,” Yan An pointed out, climbing to his feet. Changgu followed, brushing himself off as well as he could, feeling the rolls slide straight off him and onto the floor.

 

“Please help, Anie?” Hyojong pleaded, aegyo abysmal with his bottom lip stuck out and eyes wide. Changgu was almost ashamed for him.

 

“I’m taking him out for ice cream, so we can heal,” Changgu shot out, and almost as a whole the other eight guests sent him pleading looks, a clear request. Changgu ignored them, taking Yan An by his wrist and leading him to the front door for their shoes as complaints began to be heard behind them.

 

“How likely is it that they’ll have another food fight before we get back?” Yan An asked. Changgu grinned.

 

“At least one-hundred and ten percent. Are you sure you want to go get ice cream looking like this?” He gestured between them at their various stains and smears.

 

Yan An shrugged, uncaring for someone who had been calling himself gross seconds prior. “I mean, may as well.” Changgu couldn’t find good reason to argue with that.

 

Outside the house and walking down the street to the local ice cream joint, Changgu was considerate. “Who do you think won?”

 

Yan An grinned down, the expression a very nice look on his face, one Changgu found himself wanting to see more. “I mean, we’re the ones who don’t have to clean up.”

  
Changgu had to admit, he definitely wasn’t wrong about that.

**Author's Note:**

> [my listography!](http://listography.com/jinhoes?m=6404158689)
> 
>  
> 
> yell at me about ptg and my writing on [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jin_hoes) or [my tumblr!](https://jinhoed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
